Dionysus
Dionysus is the Greek God of Wine and Celebration. He is a son of Zeus. Appearance Dionysus appears as a rather overweight old man. He is half-bald. Due to usually being drunk, Dionysus often has a red nose, blurry and unfocused eyes and a funny smile. Though this is his usual appearance, Dionysus is capable to changing his appearance however he likes. Personality Dionysus is a fun-loving, irresponsible god. He only cares about Wine and celebrating, often offering alcohol to others, even at dangerous moments. He though does have some concern for his own life, though, like other gods, this concern is very minimal due to being immortal. Despite his irresponsible nature, Dionysus is not cruel, being rather friendly and welcoming to others. Myth In Greek mythology, Dionysus was the son of the King of Olympus, Zeus and a mortal woman Semele, which would have made him only half immortal. However, Hera, Zeus' wife, tricked the pregnant Semele into looking at Zeus true form, which killed her. Zeus though was able to save the still unborn Dionysus, by knitting him on his thigh until he was born. Because of being born from a god, Dionysus received a full level of godhood. Dionysus often held celebrations, traveling the land with a joyous caravan of satyrs, nymphs, and humans. Story Background Dionysus, along with other gods of different religions, created Everworld, a new world where the gods could take their followers and remain important. Dionysus and the other Olympian gods took residence atop Mount Olympus. When Dionysus was traveling to the Fairy Land to officiate the annual grape festival with Ganymede when he was surprisingly captured by Hetwans, who had previously let him pass through their city. Ganymede was also captured and they were taken back towards the Hetwan city, where the Hetwan god Ka Anor will devour them. Dionysus though managed to trick the Hetwans into believing that they were also traveling with a caravan of partying satyrs, nymphs, and humans, which were actually just his illusions. Fear the Fantastic As they travel towards the Hetwan city, a group of Old Worlders, David Levin, Christopher Hitchcock, April O'Brien and Jalil Sherman, are brought on board the caravan, having also wandered on the Hetwan lands. Dionysus contacts Christopher and secretly informs that the caravan is all illusion, and asks him to save him, promising immortality in return. Christopher and the other Old Worlders manage to make an escape plan, where Dionysus will use his powers to create a number of female Hetwans, which will draw the attention of Hetwans away, while the group can escape. This plan works, with the Hetwans being driven into a mad frenzy when witnessing the females. However, they shortly realize the illusions, and notice Dionysus and the others escaping, attempting to catch them. The group though manages to escape from the Hetwans, by using the other illusionary people to distract them long enough to escape. They then head towards Olympus, which demands them to cross the Hetwan city, which greatly shocks and angers the Old Worlders. As the group travels towards the city, they are ambushed by a group of Hetwans. They manage to escape, stumbling upon the edge of the city. The city resides in a crater, with the group needing to be carried by alien creatures called "red wings", to get there. As they are being carried to the Hetwan city, the Hetwans chasing them finally catch up. The group, however, manages to defeat the Hetwans, arriving into the city without any of the other Hetwans being aware of their identity. Dionysus, however, screws things up, by manifesting alcohol and other illusions in the city, which causes all of the Hetwans to chase after them. Though the others manage to escape, Ganymede is caught and fed to Ka Anor, with the others only being able to watch in horror. After this, the group manages to make their way to Olympus rather peacefully. Gateway to the Gods Arriving on Olympus, Dionysus is greeted with joy, though the news of Ganymede's death is met with sadness. The gods of Olympus are actually in a war with the Hetwans, which is why Dionysus and Ganymede were caught. This war is going into the favor of the Hetwans, who have surrounded the whole mountain. Dionysus suggests that the Old Worlders would help the Olympians, a suggestion which is met with mixed responses. Zeus, however, agrees to this, putting the Old Worlders, specifically David, in the lead of the Greek troops, which causes some of the gods, like Ares, to cease their assistance of Olympians. Christopher who Dionysus promised immortality, refuses to gain the immortality promised to him, due to blaming himself for Ganymede's death. Though the gods are confused by this, they agree with his decision. The Old Worlders manage in fact turn the war around, with the leadership of David, causing the Hetwans to retreat from Olympus. Due to the victory, Dionysus and the other gods host a celebration. Abilities Though he is a god, Dionysus is rather weak when compared to the other immortals. He can only access his powers when drunk, and even then can mostly only create illusions and manifest alcohol drinks. He can also alter his appearance, like other gods. Appearances * Fear the Fantastic * Gateway to the Gods Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Greek